


Galaxy of Gems

by caleyedoscope



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu strikes a bargain with a stowaway he discovers on a space shuttle. It’s a tentative agreement to be Junsu’s Ornament while they search for his brother. But Junsu gets attached and he wonders what will happen if they succeed. Yoochun’s the prettiest Ornament Junsu’s ever seen and he doesn’t want to lose him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy of Gems

**Author's Note:**

> Written over the course of 2014 as a part of my New Year's Resolution to write a drabble a day. Originally posted [in this tag](http://caleyedoscope.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20ornament) on my LJ.
> 
> Note the main pairing in this is Yoochun/Junsu. I tagged Changmin/Chen because there's two drabbles that feature them...and I mention them sporadically, but just...know they don't appear often. I had to tag them, though, because they get so little fic 3

**Ornament**

The spaceport is crowed, the whine of ships docking and taking off constant amidst the hum of people moving about the market strip. Underneath it all, is the soft clinking of decorative metal, indistinguishable by the person, but there, like chimes in the wind.

All of it moves before Jaejoong and his Ornament, parting in waves. Even if they don’t know him, it’s obvious that he is someone of particular status, and not just by the expensive silk he wears. A thin gold bangle circles his wrist, spider webs of delicate gold and silver connecting him to his tall Ornament, ending as they wrap around his neck. Baubles and charms hang from it, some are made of diamonds others precious metals and gems. 

But the real beauty is Jaejoong’s Ornament. Most of his body is showing, his tan skin near glowing underneath his thin pants. His muscles are well-formed, gold and silver metal wrapped around his arms and legs, feet tucked neatly into a pair of silk shoes. And he’s so incredibly handsome, streaks of his hair brightened by the constant sun of summer, face soft and gentle as he smiles at everyone moving out of their way.

“So polite,” Jaejoong croons, bangles tinkling as he raises the arm connected to Yunho to pet his shoulder. Yunho is the most highly trained Ornament on the planet, perhaps in the entire galaxy. Not once has Jaejoong ever had to discipline him for acting out of his station, and for that he’s incredibly grateful. 

In fact, it’s why they’re at the spaceport in the first place. Jaejoong likes to reward good behavior, and so to please his pretty slave, they’re heading off-world for a week vacation to a planet with less scorching sun and more cool breezes. 

Behind them, Jaejoong’s footman trips, and he rolls his eyes as their hover car towering with luggage nearly dislodges itself from the magnetic guiding strip on the floor. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. You know what, Yunho can steer that. Run ahead and double check our departure time.” _Useless idiot_. He’s going to have to find another servant. 

Yunho guides their luggage flawlessly, as expected, and when they reach their ship, Jaejoong presses a kiss to his cheek, pleased at the blush that fans across the bridge of Yunho’s nose. “Perfect,” he praises, and allows Yunho to grab hold of his hand while workers begin to load their belongings.

The footman does not show up at all, not even following the final boarding call, and Jaejoong hopes he fled.

They have a suite aboard the ship for the three day flight, and beside them, Jaejoong’s friend who is coming along to purchase an off world Ornament of his own.

“Junsu,” Jaejoong greets, accepting the kiss to his cheek, and letting him pet at Yunho’s skin. “I’m so excited for you. Did you bring something to start your web?” He fingers his own delicate chain, pleased to notice Yunho blushing happily.

“I did, but you’ll have to wait to see it.”

“Tease.”

Announcements for take off interrupt their greetings, and they part in order to buckle in for the initial take off. Once they’re out of the atmosphere, it’ll be three days of smooth sailing. Three days of Yunho all to himself.

Jaejoong cannot wait. On an impulse he leans over and kisses Yunho’s mouth. “My favorite Ornament. Are you happy?”

“So happy.” 

His eyes track Jaejoong’s mouth and Jaejoong laughs, petting his hair. “Later, darling. Once we’re in the air.”

“Okay.” Yunho’s head falls against Jaejoong’s shoulder and he arranges the decorative web joining them together so it doesn’t press into the perfect skin of Yunho’s face. 

“Rest,” Jaejoong urges, and closes his own eyes to do just that.

They’ll need lots of energy for the coming days.

 

**The Galaxy’s Gem**

They’re flying back to Zion when Junsu accidentally stumbles upon him.

The Ornament he was supposed to purchase had escaped before they’d landed on the small, tropical planet, and after calling Jaejoong to make the Ornament House pay compensation (he’s much better at that sort of thing than Junsu,) he’d spent the week roaming the beaches and sighing sadly, thinking about the adorable Ornament he will never have. Though admittedly, the sunshine had been nice, the sea beautiful and warm, and the sky a brilliant blue. Even the palm trees had been pretty to see.

He leaves Jaejoong be for the trip back, sneaking down to the bottom of the ship to lay on the glass separating him from the vastness of space, watching as they hurtle through it. The first few times he’d flown and down this, he’d been petrified of breaking the glass and falling into space. But after he’d learned that it would take the weight of another spaceship to even crack it slightly, the fear had been replaced with invigoration, and now whenever he travels he lays on the glass and watches the galaxy fly by.

But tonight he’s not alone.

He realizes there’s someone else lying there and he nearly shrieks from the shock. The man is only as tall as he is, near emaciated, dirt stuck to him like a second skin and his hair tied back into a messy ponytail, clearly in need of a good wash.

The man holds a a finger to his mouth in a desperate plea of silence.

“Are you a stowaway?” Junsu asks. The colors from the nebulas and stars are so intense they bounce of the man’s pale skin. He would look so pretty cleaned up with a galaxy of decorations connecting him to Junsu.

The man looks rather guilty. “I’m impressed. That’s near impossible these days.”

Again, he holds a finger to his lips.

“We’re going to Zion. How do you plan on surviving the richest planet in the galaxy looking like that? We don’t even have clothes that terrible anymore, not even in thrift shops.”

A plan is forming in Junsu’s head, and he wonders how to properly execute it so as to not scare away this possible acquisition.

The man shrugs.

“What’s your name?”

When he isn’t answered, Junsu edges closer, sitting down beside him. He’s just as handsome several inches away as he was several feet. Even skinny, his shoulders are broad and his cheekbones defined. There are a few scars on his face, but certainly nothing that can’t be fixed. His fingers are long, the tips of them stained black and Junsu frowns, curious.

And then it hits him. “You can’t speak, can you?”

The man blushes.

“It’s okay,” Junsu soothes him, “your fingers—that’s charcoal, right? You have a charcoal pencil you write with?”

The man pats his pocket, looking wary.

“If you want,” Junsu offers cautiously, “I’ll take you back to my cabin and give you a bath. And a pair of my clothes to wear. No one needs to know.” Getting him off will be trickier, but Junsu thinks he can manage it. After all, the ship logs still say he’s supposed to exit with a new Ornament; they won’t know the difference between the one Junsu was supposed to get and this stowaway.

But convincing the man he means no harm comes first. “I promise it will be fine. I’ll leave my door unlocked and if you want to leave you can.”

_Why_ is written all over his face, no actual words necessary to get that across.

“I just want to help you. I like helping people, that’s all.” _Also, I’d like you stick around permanently, but we’ll get to that later, after you trust me_.

The man has nothing to lose, since it’s only a matter of time until he’s caught, whether here or on Zion, and he seems to realize that, finally nodding and letting Junsu give him a hand up.

Sneaking all the way back up to his rooms proves a bit more challenging than expected, but he somehow manages, smiling as the man gapes at the lavish surroundings. “First things first,” Junsu says, pulling a data pad from a drawer, “what is your name?”

`Yoochun`, the man types. 

“Yoochun. My name is Junsu. You can keep the data pad. Let’s clean you up, alright?”

Yoochun’s smile as he clutches the device to his chest is absolutely brilliant.

 

**Deal**

Yoochun looks even better all cleaned up, the dirt scrubbed from his face, oils rubbed into his body and his hair brushed and tied back properly. Even Jaejoong seems incredibly impressed and Junsu preens under it all, even though Yoochun does not belong to him. It’s been two days since he’d found the stowaway and every minute he’s had to remind himself that Yoochun is not his Ornament. At least, not yet. But Junsu wants him. So badly.

“Yoochun-ah,” Junsu beckons. 

Yoochun puts down his book, pulling his new data pad out and walking over to the table where Junsu is sitting. He draws a question mark with his electronic pen.

“I’ve been trying to think of a way to get you off this ship when we land tomorrow. I’ve only been able to come up with one option. At least, one that doesn’t land us both in jail. Harboring a stowaway is as bad as being one on Zion.”

The question mark is tapped, as if to say, “And?”

“The reason I took this vacation was to purchase an Ornament. But by the time I got to the planet, he had run away, leaving me very sad—though only for a short time. Finding you really cheered me up.” Yoochun smiles at this and it gives Junsu enough courage to continue. He clears his throat. “My point is, the records on this ship still indicate I should be taking someone back with me as an Ornament. I don’t have one, obviously, but they don’t know that. So if you’re willing, you could masquerade as my Ornament in order to get back to the city safely. But—there’s a catch.”

Yoochun picked his pen up and Junsu watches, a little amused as he writes, _more of a catch than becoming your slave_? But he’s smiling, and Junsu knows it’s a joke—even if it isn’t funny.

“I mean that _is_ the catch, Yoochun. I can’t just have an Ornament for a day. I—I’m not a random noble. I have status. I have influence. Half the planet knows I am supposed to come back with an Ornament. If you agree to this, it isn’t just for one day. It’s for a long time.”

Yoochun’s smile has faded and Junsu expects to see fear or hatred…but he doesn’t. He sees curiosity. Junsu doesn’t understand that, not at all, but he soldiers on, since Yoochun hasn’t stormed out on him yet. “I’m not just asking you because I’m afraid of getting arrested or stripped of my title. I wanted to ask you from the moment I saw you—well, after you scared the shit out of me, anyway. You’re—so beautiful. You might be able to rival Yunho as the best Ornament in the galaxy. I would—I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to do, outside of the the basic rules of engagement for Ornaments. And I would take care of you. I promise, Yoochun-ah. I promise. Please say yes. Not just because it’s the only option and we’ll both go to jail if we’re caught but because I want this. I want you.”

Still, Yoochun doesn’t punch him. It’s a good sign, Junsu thinks. His heart is pounding, his hands clammy, and even though he wants to look away he can’t. 

Yoochun picks up his pen again. _Do you know why I stowed away?_

Junsu can’t even begin to imagine what would make someone so desperate as to sneak onto a ship bound for Zion.

_I’m looking for my brother._

“Your brother?”

_Our parents died leaving us with a huge amount of debt. We were both working jobs but it wasn’t enough. So he signed a contract to be a temporary Ornament for a year. I didn’t want him to do it but he went and did it anyway. It was enough money for most of the debt to be paid. Make our lives manageable again._

Yoochun pauses, his hand hovering over the pad a moment, and it takes everything Junsu has to not throw his arms around Yoochun and hug him tight.

_But I haven’t seen him in two years. I’ve asked and threatened and done everything I could think of doing. No one knows what happened to him. They wouldn’t contact the person that had bought him. I didn’t know what else to do._

“Oh, Yoochun.”

_If I become your Ornament—I’ll be in the spotlight, right? People will see me. My brother, if he’s there? I might be able to see him?_

“Possibly. I don’t—I’m not sure. But even so. I’ll help you find him. I can get the authorities involved. We’ll find him, I promise.”

Yoochun reaches out, cups Junsu’s cheeks and smiles so brilliantly Junsu wonders if he’s gone selectively blind, unable to see anything else. His face burns where Yoochun’s hands had been, even as he takes them away. 

_You’re the nicest anyone’s ever been to me, Kim Junsu. You have a deal. Help me find my brother, and I’ll be your Ornament for as long as you’d like._

 

**Devotion**

Yunho’s never been quite so decked out in garb in his life. Normally, Jaejoong wouldn’t bother, but he wants to divert as much attention as he can away from Junsu and his highly illegal Ornament. A near impossible task, but Jaejoong is going to do his absolute best to help his friend.

For the most part, it works. Yoochun doesn’t have much of anything to distinguish him as an ornament after all, just a line of rubies attached to the gold circle around his neck, partly hidden anyway by his clothes before looping delicately around Junsu’s wrist. Jaejoong flaunts and laughs and Yunho shows his prettiest smile—so naturally all the attention is directed at him. Until a customs officer stops Junsu and demands to know who the extra passenger is.

“My Ornament, obviously. I submitted this paperwork months ago, don’t tell me you _lost_ it.”

That gets everyone’s attention, and Jaejoong sidles up to Junsu’s side to help. Junsu is famous, relatively speaking, but Jaejoong is practically a legend. “Is there a problem?”

“I—of course not I just—” 

The guard swallows as Jaejoong raises an eyebrow. “Well, I should hope it’s not a problem. You have the paperwork he submitted? The signed files from the Ornament dealers?”

“Well, yes. But there’s no record of him officially entering the ship.”

“Of course not. That magnetic storm fried half the records on the ship. Technically, I didn’t enter the ship either—yet here I am. Are you going to detain me, soldier?”

“Of-of course not, my lord. But—“

“Well then. We’ll just be on our way.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry sir.”

“It’s fine. Have someone get our bags?”

“Of course sir, my apologies.”

Jaejoong gives him a winning smile, and then they’re on their way, people parting in front of them, whispering. It will be front page news in the morning, most likely. **Soldier tries to detain Kim Jaejoong at the dock.**

“He’ll most likely be fired.” Yunho comments softly.

Jaejoong pets his Ornament’s arm. “Don’t worry. I’m going to call them later and make sure he’s not. He’s just doing his job.”

This seems to please Yunho immensely and he leans in to kiss Jaejoong’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” Junsu says, latching onto Jaejoong’s hand and squeezing.

“Whenever you need me,” Jaejoong promises, “I’ll help you figure this all out.” 

They part ways a few minutes later, Junsu leading Yoochun towards his villa by the hand and Yunho flagging down a taxi to fly them back up the mountain to Jaejoong’s mansion.

“He really likes Yoochun,” Yunho comments, when they’re in the cab. “I’m glad you’re helping them.”

“Junsu thinks Yoochun might be able to usurp your position as most amazing Ornament ever,” Jaejoong says, and he takes Yunho’s hand in his own. “Because he’s willing to do anything to find his brother.”

Yunho smiles. “He won’t surpass me that way.”

“Oh? Then you think it’s possible?”

“Not if he’s being an Ornament for his brother. If he were to perhaps turn that devotion to Junsu…then he might have a chance. But you know, I don’t think anyone can quite rival my devotion to you. Don’t you agree?”

Jaejoong cradles his Ornament’s jaw, his stomach flipping at the calm declaration of love as he presses his mouth to Yunho’s just as they arrive at the estate. “Yes,” he agrees, “I do.”

 

**A Few Kisses**

Junsu makes an appointment with a doctor almost as soon as he gets Yoochun settled. Yoochun tells him he used to be able to sing so Junsu expects it might eventually heal, given the right treatment.

“I can fix it,” the doctor tells them, pointing out on the scans what is malformed and strained, “it will take multiple surgeries. It’s a long and painful process but it’s definitely possible. Although, seeing as you just flew him over, I wouldn’t suggest doing it immediately. His body needs to acclimate to this planet, needs to settle into a routine. As it is we’ll need to run some tests and figure out which immunizations he should have and which preventative measures we need to take.”

Junsu nods. An Ornament needs a lot of care and a lot of medicines. They can’t get sick, they need to be in top shape. Ornaments from other planets often need extra help due to different atmospheres. Zion is a very different planet and extended stay without taking proper measures might eventually kill a person. And Junsu does not want Yoochun dead.

Yoochun stays very still as the doctor draws more blood, Junsu petting his hair. He’d just had it professionally cleaned and cut, though they had left it relatively long, and he looks positively sinful with it pushed out of his face and into a ponytail. There are a few scars on one side of his face, but Junsu doesn’t think they detract from Yoochun’s appearance at all. In fact, he wants to kiss them. When the doctor leaves them alone in the examination room to fetch some paperwork, Junsu does, delighted in the small smile Yoochun gives him afterwards. 

“I said I wasn’t going to force you to do anything, but I think I might have to insist on a few kisses.”

Yoochun smiles. _You wouldn’t be forcing me at all,_ he writes, and Junsu’s still reading it, butterflies in his stomach when Yoochun leans in and gives Junsu a kiss of his own.

 

**Friendship (and a little something more)**

Junsu’s not really nervous as he makes his way up to Changmin’s mansion, but he’s a little apprehensive. He doesn’t think it’ll be any trouble, because Changmin is his friend first and foremost (plus a little extra, once and awhile,) but that doesn’t mean he trusts Changmin’s servants. Changmin probably doesn’t trust all of his servants; he goes through them like handkerchiefs. Regardless, he needs Changmin. Changmin has a lot of connections in the military and intelligence and if they’re going to find Yoochun’s brother, they’ll need Changmin’s help.

Granted, Junsu’s purchase history for Yoochun is rock solid, so it’s not like there’s anything to find. Jaejoong had called the Ornament House that had lost Junsu’s first ornament and arranged a deal. They were more than happy to input Yoochun’s information into their system and swear in a court of law if need be that Yoochun came from them. After all, any mention of an escaped Ornament would forever ruin their business, because then people would ask questions (why would an Ornament want to escape? How are they treating their Ornaments? Perhaps an inquiry should be made?) and then the House would most likely never recover.

So really, there is no reason for any objection.

Changmin greets them at the door, his Ornament connected with a web of diamonds and emeralds and a yellow stone Junsu can’t quite place. Changmin’s Ornament is shorter than he is (it’s difficult to be taller, not even Yunho is taller than Changmin,) with pretty cheekbones and kitten lips permanently curved upwards, even if he isn’t smiling. 

“Junsu,” Changmin croons.

Maybe it’s his imagination, but Junsu thinks Yoochun stiffens a bit as Changmin’s mouth falls over Junsu’s in greeting. “I see you brought back your Ornament safe and sound. He’s beautiful.”

Junsu glances over in time to see Yoochun smile, though it seems terribly forced. But Changmin’s already turned away, thumbing the perfectly smooth skin of his Ornament’s cheek. “Not as beautiful as you, darling.”

Junsu is positive that Changmin taught his Ornament exactly how to smirk. It’s nearly identical to his own.

“Come in,” Changmin beckons, “we have a lot to discuss.”

— 

Junsu stays the night, happy for Changmin’s company (and okay his mouth and his hands,) only a little guilty for making Yoochun stay in another room. But really, this is only way he can tell Changmin the truth of everything and be positive that no one else is eavesdropping.

“A _stowaway_?” 

Changmin’s disapproval is so thick Junsu wants to slap it away with his hand. Instead he kisses Changmin’s shoulder. “No one will find out unless you tell them. Jaejoong’s very thorough.”

“Is that why you wouldn’t allow him to share our bed? Chen was so sad about not being able to kiss your Ornament, I had to promise I’d let him tie me up after you left.”

“Like you mind.”

“That’s not the point, Junsu. You’re a high ranking noble and if you get caught doing something this illegal they will throw you in jail and not even I will be able to get you out.”

“No one is going to find out, Changmin.”

Changmin is not confined but he’s relaxed back onto the bed and Junsu counts that as a win. “I don’t like it.”

“But you’ll help me.”

“I’ll help you. I’ll go and talk to Kyuhyun tomorrow and see if he’s heard anything about rental Ornaments disappearing.”

“They’re not _rental_ —“

But Changmin shuts him up with a kiss and Junsu decides to let is slide.

 

**Order**

Changmin is nothing but persistent, but he knows he only has one chance to get this Ornament. He is not going to squander it. 

The Ornament first caught his eye at one of Jaejoong’s parties, attached to a Lord who was bragging about buying him off a planet and not being able to even touch him yet because he was too busy with his duties as a newly appointed general. Changmin thinks the general’s bragging about all the wrong things. 

The day after the party Changmin drafts up a letter. The general is an easily persuaded man, and it takes very little suggestion concerning the fragility of his career and the status of his Ornament to convince him that having one is a bad thing. After all, how can a man so clearly made for higher ranks be bothered with caring for a Ornament? Changmin would love to help him out with that.

Soon after, the Ornament and his meager possessions are delivered to Changmin’s mansion in a carriage along with the general’s thanks. Changmin wonders if maybe he should have been a politician with the way he can get people to do whatever it is he wants.

“You must be confused.”

His new Ornament is sitting perfectly, the space between them empty of decorations, his neck bare of any collars or rings; Changmin will fix that in due time. Still, even with just his blue robes, hair brushed silky and skin rubbed soft with oils, he looks ethereal. 

“No, master.”

Changmin raises an eyebrow. “You had an owner for a total of four days and now you’re here with me and you’re not at all confused?”

His new Ornament smiles, actually looking _amused_ , and Changmin is torn between the best way to wipe that smirk off his Ornament’s face. There are just so many options.

“I mean no offense. But I saw you looking at me the other night. This is a logical conclusion.”

Changmin crosses his arms. “Is it?”

His new Ornament gives him a calculating smile. “You want me.”

He does. Changmin doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to take his eyes off of his Ornament’s pale skin, disappearing beneath his blue gossamer robes, his cheekbones cutting across his across his face and his eyes sparkling with mischief. Just the sort of Ornament Changmin had wanted. Just the sort he needs.

Instead of answering, Changmin opens the case next to him and pulls out the silver circlet he’d bought earlier. He beckons to his Ornament, pleased when he kneels in front of Changmin without any comment, only a smile. He has his web of gems all planned out: diamonds and emeralds and cat’s eye, the green and yellow and white weaving a story between the two of them. He’s never really wanted a rainbow of colors like Jaejoong had made for Yunho. Changmin wants a little order in his.

Once the circlet is fastened, Changmin tilts his Ornament’s head up and kisses him, pleased that he stiffens a little in shock before melting into it. They’re both more than a little short of breath when Changmin pulls away.

He strokes a finger down one of his Ornament’s cheeks. “What’s your name?”

His Ornament smiles, and this time, it’s incredibly genuine.

“Chen.”

 

**More**

He gets a feeling that maybe Yunho wants something a little more tonight. “Wow, you had an agenda,” Jaejoong breathes, head tipping back as Yunho nips his way down his throat, careful not to leave lasting marks because that would be scandalous for someone like Jaejoong.

“A good agenda,” Yunho murmurs against one of the tattoos on Jaejoong’s chest before sliding down lower.

Jaejoong pushes himself up on the pillows as his pants disappear and he closes his eyes as Yunho’s mouth gets busy, winds fingers into his hair to guide him, hold him in place. 

 

**On Display**

Parties have always difficult for Junsu. They’re silly and dumb, merely a time to show up in one’s best garb and with one’s prettiest Ornament to show off one’s wealth. Junsu’s always dressed well, but he’s never had an Ornament to boast of—until now.

The web of gems between himself and Yoochun has grown since their first day. It’s nothing like the one Jaejoong has for Yunho, almost a sheet of gems rather than several strings. Junsu loves it. It compliments Yoochun so well, the dark colored stones and glinting diamonds resting beautiful against his skin and matching the color of his hair, the color of his eyes. 

Yoochun’s an exemplary Ornament. Fueled by the need to find his brother, he’s done everything Junsu’s asked of him and more. Their attempts have so far been proven futile, but Yoochun doesn’t let it concern him, always full to brimming with hope.

This is the third party they’ve attended, and Junsu hopes that someone will have information for him regarding Yoochun’s brother. Changmin’s been digging for him, but he, too, has not managed to find anything at all.

They walk into the banquet hall with Yoochun trailing slightly behind Junsu, his head tilted to just the right angle and his hands folded over each other in a show of manners. Their web clinks lightly and Junsu can already see the heads turning. Excellent.

The butler gives them both a bow which only Yoochun returns before ushering them inside. Predictably, Jaejoong is already there, Yunho at his side and looking like a statue carved out of marble, his torso bare, arms wrapped in gold and silver, and if Junsu’s not mistaken, there’s a new trinket tucked into their web. It’s silver, the edges brushed with diamonds and in the shape of a star. Junsu’s only a little jealous. He’ll never be able to afford so much for Yoochun.

“Junsu,” Jaejoong croons, and Junsu wonders how much he’s already had to drink. “I’ve found someone you should speak with concerning your—that problem.”

The diamonds and rubies clink softly as Yoochun stiffens besides him.

“Really?”

“You know Heechul, correct?”

Everyone knows Heechul, though Junsu wouldn’t exactly call him an acquaintance. “Yes.”

“He’s been working in some of the lower districts to develop them and while he was there he heard of a situation similar to the ones you described.”

Junsu’s interest is finally peaked. “Where is he?”

“Not here tonight. His Ornament is bed ridden and Heechul did not want to appear without him. But he said you should call on him at some point to discuss it.” Jaejoong leans in a bit closer, lowering his voice, “It would be worth the trip, yes?”

Glancing at Yoochun, Junsu finds his Ornament controlling his facial features relatively well. Still, it’s easy to tell that he’s excited. Hopeful. “Yes,” Junsu agrees, turning his face to the side so as to kiss Yoochun’s cheek.

Jaejoong moves on almost immediately, turning to court gossip and that there are several lords and ladies with new Ornaments that Junsu absolutely _must_ meet, because they’re gorgeous. “This way, Junsu.”

“Do you think?” Yoochun trails off as they follow the other Lord.

“Perhaps,” Junsu muses, “but I’ll call him this week and we’ll see.” He gives Yoochun an encouraging smile despite his unease (it wouldn’t do to get their hopes up, just in case,) and finds Yoochun’s answering squeeze of his hand calming.

One day at a time.

 

**Confession**

He doesn’t want to admit it, but Junsu is becoming really attached to Yoochun. It isn’t just that he’s a wonderful Ornament, it’s also that he’s a wonderful person. Junsu shouldn’t, but he can’t help it: Yoochun means more to him than a decoration, a status symbol, and it’s not good because this arrangement isn’t forever. So Junsu takes what he can and tries to keep himself in check.

“I want him,” he confides to Jaejoong one night. They’re sitting on the couch, Yunho off with Yoochun in a corner, tutoring him in some of the more refined Ornament faculties.

“I know you do,” Jaejoong sighs, “Everyone knows it, Junsu, it’s obvious in the way you look at him. I’m pretty sure Yoochun’s picked up on it. You said he allows kisses. Ask him if you can do more.”

“But if he says no it will be so awkward.”

“Only if you make it that way. Junsu, you aren’t going to get anything more than kisses unless you ask him. Bottom line. You have to ask.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“But worth it.”

Junsu’s well aware that Jaejoong and Yunho do all sorts of things to each other on a regular basis. But their attraction had been almost immediate; Jaejoong hadn’t had to ask Yunho because Yunho had done it for him. Junsu remembers that night clearly, the sexual tension between the two of them so thick it was suffocating. 

“Just ask,” Jaejoong prompts, “you haven’t been the only one stealing glances.”

It’s not really reassuring, but Junsu feels bolstered as they take their leave, his hand moulding into Yoochun’s as they get into the car. It’s a quiet ride back, but Yoochun leans his head on Junsu’s shoulder and almost falls asleep.

The rest of the night is routine. Junsu sorts through documents while Yoochun reads. Yoochun plays the piano Junsu had recently purchased for him, while Junsu listens. They get ready for bed, Junsu trying very hard not to peak at Yoochun’s body which has filled out and gained muscle since his stowaway days. He’s beautiful, like this, and Junsu draws their goodnight kiss out for as long as he dares, swallowing hard at Yoochun’s flushed face.

_Just ask him_ , Jaejoong voice orders.

“Yoochun—Yoochun, you know I—I would never force you to do anything.”

He nods.

“I’m just—You are—I’m so enamored with you, Yoochun.”

It makes him blush and look away, even as Junsu cups his cheek. “I want you so much, Yoochun. It’s driving me crazy, how much I want you kiss you and touch you and—I want to make you feel so good.”

Yoochun looks like he can’t decide if he should bolt out of the door or not. 

“I will not force you,” Junsu repeats, “I promise. Not ever. But I want you to know how I feel. It’s not fair if you don’t. And if you—if you’re ever okay with that, tell me. Tell me so we can be together. It doesn’t have to be now. It doesn’t have to be soon at all. When you’re ready—if you’re ready just know this: I want you.”

Yoochun’s relaxed a little, and the blush on his cheeks is a deep red. It’s creeping down his neck and into his ears and Junsu doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable. “Don’t freak out—things will stay the same. We look for your brother, regardless of what your answer is. I said I’d take care of you and I will. Alright?”

Another nod, and Junsu relaxes, lying back down on the bed, waiting for Yoochun to make the next move. It’s tentative, when he lies down next to Junsu, and they arrange themselves as they do every night: Junsu curled into Yoochun’s arms. Except this time Yoochun cradles Junsu’s head a moment to give him another kiss. This one is different, a little more fevered, a little more passionate, and much longer. It leaves Junsu dazed and half hard, blinking in the darkness as he tries to understand what Yoochun means. 

He still can’t speak, and his data pad is across the room on the desk, but still, as his vision focuses again and Junsu takes in Yoochun’s expression he thinks he knows what it means.

_When I’m ready_.

 

**Ready and Waiting**

Yoochun finds Junsu much more attractive than he lets on. Something that starts as a chore becomes less and less irritating every day, and he has to pretend less and less that he his happy. When Junsu kisses him that first time, Yoochun feels like his heart might explode, and maybe it’s because he feels obligated to please someone that’s helping him, but the thinks he wants to kiss Junsu again. After that, they don’t stop.

It’s easy to tell that Junsu wants more, though. The adoration in his eyes when he looks at Yoochun sends his stomach swooping, the care he exhibits setting Yoochun’s cheeks aflame. The kisses get a little heated sometimes, and Yoochun fights to keep his hands at decent places on Junsu’s body. It isn’t long before Yoochun wants more too.

Yes, he’s looking for his brother. Yes, that’s his ultimate goal. But Junsu—Junsu slowly becomes everything Yoochun wants. Junsu slowly becomes the center of Yoochun’s world.

Junsu’s reading the night Yoochun can no longer ignore this, and he crawls onto Junsu’s bed, in-between his legs and tugs the book from his master’s hand. “Yoochun?”

Datapad in hand, Yoochun writes, _I’m ready. I don’t want to just kiss you. I don’t think you just want to kiss me._

The blush is hard to miss, but Junsu only clears his throat. It’s adorable. “What are you talking about?”

_Let me touch you. Please._

So Junsu cannot misunderstand him, Yoochun trails a hand down Junsu’s chest and cups his cock, palming it ever so slightly as Junsu’s breath hitches and his eyes glaze over. He works his fingers into Junsu’s robes, pleased as Junsu whines at him, working his cock free and trying not to think about his own arousal tightening his clothing. This needs to be about Junsu.

“Not if—mm. Only if you’re Yoochun.” _Don’t touch me unless you’re being Yoochun, not my Ornament,_ Yoochun translates and leans forward to kiss Junsu in reassurance before pushing aside the rest of the robes and rearranging himself so he can get his mouth on Junsu’s dick. 

It’s better than he had ever fantasied, the noises Junsu is making feeding his eagerness, barely about to think straight as he sucks hard, lets go of Junsu hips so he fuck into Yoochun’s throat as he grinds his own hips into the mattress. Junsu’s so vocal, his body arching so beautifully when Yoochun takes back control, hollowing out his cheeks, flicking his tongue over the head, letting Junsu practically yank his hair out as he comes. He’s flushed and glowing as he tugs Yoochun up for a kiss and it only takes a few strokes of Junsu’s hands for Yoochun to shudder into a climax. He wishes he be vocal, wishes he could whisper words into Junsu’s ear, wishes he could tell Junsu how incredibly perfect he is, master or no. He settles for a kiss instead, open mouthed and hot, as they lick into each other, bodies sinking into the cushions.

“I know,” Junsu tells him, and Yoochun smiles into bare skin. Hands ghost over Yoochun’s throat and he tips his head back to look Junsu in the eye. “Soon,” Junsu promises, “soon.”

 

**Not Just Any Word**

The procedure to fix Yoochun’s voice is not a long one. There is a separate hospital for Ornaments, though not one of any less stature than ones for nobles, and Junsu waits there two hours before the doctor comes out to tell him the surgery was successful and that his Ornament should wake up within the next hour or so.

“He is not allowed to try and speak right away. His throat and voice box will need to heal first and then we can begin speech therapy.”

Junsu hadn’t expected Yoochun to say anything right away anyhow, so he’s not in the least bit disappointed when life continues as it had: data pads and signing and Yoochun’s shy, gentle smiles. Determined that Yoochun recovers fast and perfectly, Junsu dotes, rarely takes Yoochun out and insists on plenty of rest. If his Ornament minds, he doesn’t mention it.

The first sound happens accidentally, something the doctor had said it would, but it still takes them both by surprise. Even so, announcing that Yoochun finally moaned aloud while Junsu had his mouth on him would be embarrassing, so Junsu only mentions it to Jaejoong, who is appropriately pleased and coos over Yoochun like he was Jaejoong’s own.

Yoochun answers questions with “Mm,” now, voice adjusted to the proper meaning of yes or no or not quite sure. Just that one syllable is beautiful and Junsu is sure he could listen to it all day.

The speech therapist arrives a week later, pleased with the sounds and works with Yoochun to elongate them, shorten them, and it’s days later that Yoochun speaks his first word: “Hello.” 

 

**New Year’s**

It doesn’t take long for Yoochun’s quiet, few words to turn into sentences. And then paragraphs. And then Junsu cannot shut him up and it’s the most exhilarating experience of Junsu’s entire life. It’s as if he’s never heard words before, never experienced someone speaking a sentence. He can’t quite explain it.

Jaejoong gives him these knowing looks every time they’re in public together, and Junsu knows what they mean: he and Yoochun only have a contract. Yoochun doesn’t belong to Junsu, not really. They’ve formed a mutual partnership that will end the second they find Yoochun’s brother. Junsu’s under no illusions concerning this, he knows it, through and through. He’s the one looking for the brother, after all.

Still, it does make him sad to think of his time with Yoochun ending. He’s more then once been tempted to not search, but the thought of Yoochun’s devastated face were he to ever find out is horrendous enough to keep Junsu hot on the trail.

It’s inevitable that they find him, after all, and they get their first huge clue after Yoochun’s been with Junsu for almost eleven months.

They’re at a private year-end party, all of Jaejoong’s super rich friends in attendance with their ornaments, including Changmin, even though he and Jaejoong don’t always get along. Jaejoong says it’s because he likes to look at Changmin’s Ornament, but Junsu knows it’s more that he likes to look at Changmin. If Jaejoong didn’t have Yunho, he’d probably pay Changmin an obscene amount of money to take Yunho’s place, even for just a day.

The party in the city’s capital is being projected on one of the walls, the camera panning across the millions of people in attendance, all of them of different social classes but still ridiculously rich. A show of Zion’s incredible wealth to the rest of the galaxy; as if they need another reminder. 

Jaejoong is busy entertaining Heechul and so Junsu half watches the broadcast, half watches Yoochun. Their hands have been joined together all night, Yoochun whispering all sorts of things into Junsu’s ear, gossiping and laughing, and so when Yoochun suddenly jerks, suddenly squeezes Junsu’s fingers, he’s not immediately alarmed.

But that changes when Yoochun says quietly, _my brother_.

For a moment, Junsu thinks he’s here at Jaejoong’s party. But then he realizes that Yoochun is staring at the broadcast with his mouth agape, his eyes spilling over with tears and by the time Junsu is searching the crowds desperately, Jaejoong and Changmin are both hovering over them.

“Where?” Junsu asks.

“The—up on the balcony. The camera just went past and he was there he was—I don’t understand.”

“What? What, Yoochun?”

Changmin’s on his comm, talking rapidly in it, clearly calling in a favor. It takes a few minutes but soon the camera is moving, this time going by the high rise buildings of the city slower, panning across the windows and balconies as they search for the face Yoochun had been showing all of them for months.

And then Junsu sees him. Almost at the top, smiling and laughing with several other people, a drink in his hand. But he’s not an Ornament. In fact, he has an Ornament on his arm.

“Well,” Jaejoong breathes, as the people on the balcony wave to the camera enthusiastically, “I didn’t expect this.”

“Yoochun?”

Yoochun’s face is a blur of tears. “I don’t understand.”

Junsu can only wrap an arm around his Ornament’s waist. “Neither do I.”

 

**Disobedience**

Ornaments are, for all intents and purposes, slaves. They are decorations and indications of status and they have rules. They are expected to meet standards.

Yunho has always done this for Jaejoong. He’s been the perfect Ornament, the perfect accessory for as long as Jaejoong has had him.

Until today.

Ornaments are never allowed to touch other things or people without their owners express permission. Other people are not allowed to touch them. Ornaments are not allowed to unhook themselves from the web of gems keeping them tied to their masters without express permission. Ever.

And yet—

Yunho is sprinting across Jaejoong’s home, heading straight for the bag that had accompanied Junsu on his arrival and reaching deep into it, a clear objective in mind—at least to himself. No one else seems to know what he’s doing.

Jaejoong is astonished. Their web of jewels and glass baubles and gold and silver had gone crashing to the floor, some of the more delicate pieces smashing to bits and Jaejoong stares at it. Jaejoong cannot make sense of it.

Yunho speeds by, heading straight for Yoochun. He can barely breathe, chest heaving as his skin starts to turn blue, the shock of having finally seen his brother sending him to his knees. It looks like a panic attack, but the thing that Yunho has in his hand appears to be medicine, because he fits it into Yoochun’s mouth and Yunho is encouraging him to breathe.

Unsurprisingly, Junsu doesn’t seem to understand what’s happening either. Medicine and medical devices are rare on Zion because most (if not all,) of its population can afford to permanently heal just about anything. But Yunho and Yoochun are not from this planet, which means they aren’t as healthy and they need medication. Yunho’s mostly grown out of that, but clearly Yoochun is still ill. Somehow, Yunho had known that.

Jaejoong is so incredibly torn because Yunho has broken a _law_. But he’s clearly just helped Yoochun in a way no one else knew how and Jaejoong doesn’t know what to think about that.

Neither does Junsu. He looks torn between relieved and angry himself—clearly he didn’t know the medicine had been in his bag.

It takes several very long minutes for Yoochun’s color to come back, his breathing normal. Junsu is now the one that is pale and Jaejoong’s is pretty sure he is flushed—anger does that to a person. Still, he waits until Yunho has Yoochun sitting.

“Yunho,” he says, “come here.”

There’s no hiding it from his guests at this point, especially since most of them saw it happen. He chances a glance at Changmin and finds him (and his Ornament) both understandably horrified.

Jaejoong doesn’t really know what to do. He’s never had to punish Yunho. He’s never yelled at Yunho. But Jaejoong is so angry. Because Yunho didn’t tell him about this—this whatever it was. This medicine. Yoochun’s problem.

How did Yunho know something Jaejoong didn’t?

That _Junsu_ clearly didn’t?

Jaejoong carefully unhooks the bracelet around his wrist and lets the web fall to the floor, the jewels tinkling, a few more baubles breaking as Yunho crawls on his knees. He’s ashamed. Jaejoong can see the guilt on his face but he knows Yunho—his Ornament would do it again. For a friend he’d do it again. Jaejoong wishes he could blame Yunho for that, but people have always been so precious to him.

“Pick it up,” Jaejoong instructs his Ornament, “and leave.”

Yunho’s hands are bleeding by the time he’s gathered the web in his arms, broken glass and porcelain littering the floor and he’s crying. But Jaejoong feels zero remorse and watches his Ornament walk carefully up the stairs towards Jaejoong’s private quarters. Yunho doesn’t have any of his own—no good Ornament does. 

Depending on Yoochun’s answer to the question burning on the tip of Jaejoong’s tongue, maybe that will have to change.

Junsu’s holding his Ornament close, now clearly too relieved to be angry, and Yoochun’s still taking deep breaths like he’ll never be able to get enough air, like it’ll run out any second. Maybe that’s how he always feels.

One of Jaejoong’s cleaning droids rolls into the room towards the mess (and Jaejoong does not at all think about how Yunho must have typed in the order for that because he’s the only other person besides Jaejoong that has house codes,) and Jaejoong steps around the mess to sit in front of Junsu.

“Yoochun,” he whispers, “Yoochun, tell me honestly. If Yunho didn’t go get that—whatever that is. Would you have died?”

Yoochun’s grip on Jaejoong’s hand is hard Jaejoong wonders if he will break bone. “I don’t really know. But that’s the worst it’s ever been.”

The droid is done cleaning seconds later and Jaejoong sends it away with instructions for more food and drink to distract his guests.

He latches onto Changmin’s arm before his friend can nose dive into a pie. “Can you please make sure no one leaves this house with a photo or video recording of what just happened?”

“Done,” Changmin agrees.

Jaejoong throws one look up the stairs before turning his smile on and heading back into his throng of friends. 

He needs some times before he can face his disobedient Ornament.

 

**Penance**

Yunho’s kneeling on the floor when Jaejoong’s party ends and he finally walks into his bedroom, the last of the guests bowed out the door. His Ornament has been kneeling all night, which Jaejoong only knows because he’d activated the camera in their room to make sure Yunho was safe. There’s no telling what his drunken guests might have attempted while Jaejoong was angry. Jaejoong hadn’t _wanted_ Yunho to kneel all night, but he couldn’t disappear in order to tell Yunho that and refused to relay an order through someone else. That would have hurt Yunho even more.

Yunho’s shirt is off, his torso bare and his hands folded as perfect as any Ornament could ever be. It’s a position of contrition, one that Yunho has never, ever in his time with Jaejoong had to use. Still, that’s not what makes Jaejoong’s heart ache. 

When Jaejoong had purchased Yunho from his previous owner they’d made promises to one another. Yunho had sworn to obey Jaejoong in everything, to be the perfect Ornament that Jaejoong needs him to be. And Jaejoong had promised that Yunho would never be alone, that he’d always be there whenever Yunho needed him. Yunho’s previous master had left him alone so often, so rarely taken him out, had always made him shed his tears alone where his master would not be bothered. Jaejoong had promised not to do that.

But yet here they are.

“Ah, Yunho,” Jaejoong murmurs.

He doesn’t doesn’t go to his Ornament straight away, instead heading into the bathroom to wet a cloth. Yunho’s leans into Jaejoong’s touch like a starved man as the lord washes away the make up that had run with Yunho’s tears. “Darling, I was so angry. But I didn’t mean to upset you this much. You didn’t need to kneel.” 

“I did. I do.”

“You don’t, Yunho. Stand up and put on a shirt. Sit on the bed while I get something for your knees.” 

It takes a little coaxing, and Jaejoong has to hold his elbow. Yunho’s knees are an angry red, and Jaejoong kisses them before he rubs in an oil to soothe the raw skin. He wants to rub down the rest of Yunho’s body as well, sure that it’s incredibly stiff, but Yunho is still holding himself upright and proper; Jaejoong knows it’s going to have to wait. “Against the headboard,” Jaejoong says, and watches as Yunho sits against the pillows, ramrod straight, his legs crossed underneath him. Jaejoong sighs. “Yunho-yah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Do you even know why I was angry?”

“I do! I _unhooked_ myself from you, I took off my—“

“No,” Jaejoong interrupts. It’s not often that he is firm with Yunho, it certainly hasn’t happened in years, and Yunho’s eyes go a little wide. “If you had waited to ask me to unhook you, Yoochun would have been out of time. I’m not angry that you saved his life. I’m angry because you didn’t tell me you knew Yoochun was sick. I’m angry because you kept something from me, Yunho.”

“It wasn’t—Yoochun asked me not to say anything.”

“And you put Yoochun before me?”

Yunho winces, and Jaejoong can see the tears gathering again, the apology about to spill over. 

“I understand you wanted to keep Yoochun’s confidence. But you are the senior Ornament, and as such should have informed him that he cannot keep things like that from Junsu and that you are not to keep things like that from _me_. Not when it’s about a person’s life, not when it’s something that makes you toss aside our web like it’s nothing.”

“It’s not, it’s not. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. You’re more important to me than anything. I won’t do it again.”

Jaejoong has to maneuver quick, push Yunho back down as he tries to get back up onto his knees. 

“That’s not the point, Yunho. I want you to save lives if you can. I’m so very happy that you knew what to do. I just wish you’d share these things with me. So we don’t destroy our web of gems. So you don’t embarrass me in front of my friends. So I don’t go to sleep wondering if someone managed to sneak out a video of what happened and we wake up tomorrow to find ourselves ridiculed on the morning news.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. Darling, I know you are.” 

Jaejoong eventually lets Yunho push his head into Jaejoong’s lap, fingers tracing his cheek gently as he whispers promise after promise to never hide things again. “I want to make it up to you, tell me how to make it better. Please, master, please tell me how to fix it.”

“Rest,” Jaejoong insists, “for now, just rest. Tomorrow, we can work on making things right.”

 

**Healing**

Junsu keeps his arms around Yoochun from Jaejoong’s apartment to the Ornament hospital. He holds Yoochun’s hand as the doctors check him over, make him breathe with a mask on for awhile, and when they finally leave to wait for test results, Junsu crawls into the bed with him.

He isn’t angry. He can’t be. Junsu’s sure that Jaejoong is with Yunho, and were Yoochun Jaejoong’s Ornament, Jaejoong would be angry with him. But Junsu can’t. Yoochun’s new to this, Yoochun doesn’t know all the rules. Really, it’s Junsu’s fault it happened at all. 

“I’m sorry,” Junsu whispers, “I’m sorry I didn’t know, I’m sorry that I didn’t think to ask.”

“It’s not your fault.” 

Yoochun’s voice is so hoarse, as if someone had made him swallow knives and Junsu really, really hopes this won’t set him back. 

“Don’t talk—“

“It’s called asthma,” Yoochun says, “and I used to have it really bad, but ever since I’ve been on Zion it’s been so much easier to breathe. I used to have to take that medicine every day. But. This is the first time I’ve needed it since I’ve been here.”

“It doesn’t matter. We’ll fix it so you don’t have to worry about it ever again. Don’t talk, Yoochun. I’m just happy you’re alive.”

Yoochun only stays a night in the hospital, but the doctor invites them back later in the week to talk about a permanent treatment and it’s with relish that Junsu makes the appointment. He’ll do anything for his pretty Ornament. Absolutely anything.

“I didn’t know I could cure it,” Yoochun says, “I didn’t—I didn’t want to bother you with it.”

“I’m not angry,” Junsu insists.

“I know you’re not. But I feel like I need to explain myself. I just didn’t want you to worry. I’d been doing so well, after all, I thought the air here was really helping.”

Junsu’s sure it was. But good air doesn’t help when a person’s having a panic attack. “I forgive you. Are there other things you need to tell me?”

He means things concerning Yoochun’s health but his Ornament doesn’t take it that way, turning into Junsu’s shoulder and holding on tight to his arm. “I’m scared. I’m scared my brother isn’t _my brother_ anymore. I don’t understand why he had an Ornament I don’t—what am I doing here? I don’t know what I’m doing here, anymore.”

It takes all of Junsu’s mental fortitude not to cry. Instead, he kisses the top of Yoochun’s head. “Don’t worry. I’m right here with you and we’ll figure it out. I promise you, Park Yoochun. We’ll find your brother and figure it all out.”

 

**Contracts**

It’s Changmin that finds Yoohwan. 

Junsu had been hoping for an easy answer, for an easy fix. He’d been dreading the end of his partnership with Yoochun. He didn’t know what he was going to do, didn’t know how this was going to affect his social status. Ornaments are for life, after all, or at least they are supposed to be. But nothing is easy.

“It’s a disaster,” Changmin sighs, “I don’t know how we’re going to fix this.”

“Why?” Yoochun asks. 

Their web looks beautiful against his skin. Junsu feels his throat closing up a bit at the thought of never seeing it again and he has to take a deep breath to control himself.

“Because he’s not in this district. He was just visiting for the New Year, according to his travel records.”

Zion is spilt into several countries and those countries into several districts. Jaejoong and Junsu are both famous, and while they’re known across the whole planet, they really only hold sway in their own country, and perhaps a few of the ones surrounding them, Jaejoong more so than Junsu. 

The real problem is that Changmin doesn’t work in that particular district.

“I can only do so much,” Changmin says.

“Is he an Ornament or not?”

“He is,” Changmin nods, “according to the official papers. I’m not sure why he had an Ornament on his arm on New Year’s, unless they just haven’t filed the paperwork concerning his freedom yet.”

Of course, if he’s free than the question is why did he remain on Zion and not try to find a way to contact Yoochun? If he managed to gain his freedom and have enough money to buy an Ornament then contacting his home planet and sending for his brother should have been easy.

“What can we do?” Junsu asks.

“Visit his district,” Changmin suggests, “and take Jaejoong with you for good measure. His prestige will get you a long way, hopefully far enough to enquire about Yoohwan. I have one friend in that district and he might be able to help you, but other than that you’d be on your own.”

Obviously, Junsu is going to do it. That’s the deal they’d made, of course. Yoochun’s time as an Ornament for everything Junsu can possibly do to find Yoohwan. Junsu honors his contracts, no matter what.

“I guess I’ll make travel arrangements, then. I’ll see when Jaejoong is available.”

Yoochun thanks him that night in the form of kisses, one after another after another and it takes all of Junsu’s self control to keep his composure, not get on his knees and beg Park Yoochun to never, ever go away. 

 

**Favors**

Two weeks after New Year’s and Yunho finally starts to relax around Jaejoong. He knew it would take his Ornament awhile, and he had prepared himself for that, but Jaejoong is so relieved when Yunho starts to kiss him without permission again, when Yunho doesn’t measure his steps, doesn’t keep his head bowed and mouth shut.

It’s just in time for their trip across the ocean.

Jaejoong had readily agreed to go with Junsu. It doesn’t take a genius to see the sorrow in his eyes, though, and Jaejoong can’t imagine it. If it was Yunho that Jaejoong might be on the verge of losing forever, he doesn’t know what he would do. So he tries to be understanding, tries to do what he can for his friend, and if that means taking a trip then so be it.

It’s a quick journey, not nearly as long as their ventures in space (perhaps obviously,) and it’s no time at all before all four of them step out of the ship and onto the soil of another country. Jaejoong’s only been here a few times, as he’s not really a fan of the constant heat, but it’s enough so that he’s recognized by the authorities and waved through with bright smiles and offered a ride to their hotel. 

Jaejoong allows Yunho to accept for them, pretending to be too tired to converse, leaning on his Ornament for support. It is so nice to have Yunho back to normal; Jaejoong wants to cry.

Their hotel is nothing short of extravagant, even by Zion standards, and they take a night to enjoy the city (setting up the pretense of vacation,) while they wait for Changmin’s friend to contact them.

It doesn’t take long. When they wake for breakfast in the morning, there’s a message at the front desk waiting for them. It’s a phone number with a name printed neatly beside it: Suho.

Again, Jaejoong lets Yunho set up the meeting. He is well aware of the impression that an Ornament leaves when they are allowed to handle important matters like this.

They meet Changmin’s contact at a restaurant at the edge of a beach. It’s not too crowded, considering the time of year, but there’s enough people for Jaejoong to feel safe. There isn’t anyone taking pictures of him, at any rate, and that’s a wonderful change from the norm. 

Suho is already sitting at a table, sipping at an iced coffee and he stands to greet the four of them as they come in, bowing and extending his hand. He doesn’t really look like someone that would be Changmin’s friend but who is Jaejoong to judge? 

Suho has an Ornament attached to his arm, and despite the fact that the Ornament towers over Changmin’s friend, he looks sleepy and compliant, his hair tousled. Suho had clearly just purchased the Ornament, as there are only a few strands of diamonds and yellow gems connecting them together.

“I’ve looked into the name Changmin sent me,” Suho says, once they’ve all been seated, “there isn’t much, but I did find a few things.”

Jaejoong tries not to look at Junsu’s face, the internal struggle he’s having more than obvious, at least to Jaejoong. Yoochun doesn’t seem to notice at all.

“He is still an Ornament. But for New Years he was granted traveling permission as a free man for a few days and he had a rental Ornament registered in his name. I’m assuming it was some sort of reward, but who knows.”

“Do you have a name for his owner?” Junsu asks.

“I do. But first—why are you so interested? If he’s in a contract there isn’t much you can do.”

“This is his brother,” Junsu inclines his head to Yoochun. “Yoohwan was only supposed to be a contracted Ornament for one year, but it’s been three. Yoochun’s been searching for him for a long time.”

Suho frowns, “I see. Well.” He slides over a data stick which Junsu picks up and plugs into his datapad, fingers tapping against his as the information transfers. “I only did this because I owe Changmin a favor, but I would appreciate it if you kept my name out of anything...official.”

“Of course,” Jaejoong assures him. “You have no need to worry. Thank you very much for your time, we appreciate it.”

Junsu hands the stick back over to Suho. “Thank you so much. If you ever need anything please let me know.”

“No favors are owed here. I’m just paying back a debt. If that’s all I need to get back to work. Have a wonderful visit.”

Jaejoong bids him goodbye, Junsu already busy scrolling through the information, Yoochun reading over his shoulder.

“How bad is it?” Jaejoong asks.

“Bad,” Junsu says. “Yoohwan belongs to the President.”

 

**Power**

Word that Jaejoong is visiting the country on business spreads, and by morning they have three official invitations from various congressman to join them for dinner. Junsu is baffled as to why Jaejoong refuses all of them, but he soon realizes why—an hour later an invite from the president himself arrives. 

“I don’t understand,” Yoochun says, “I know you’re rich but—but why this president? I was expecting this to be very difficult.”

“It’s because I’m rich,” Jaejoong explains. “I make a lot of money and I spend a lot of it. I give it away. That sort of thing makes me a highly desirable commodity for a nation on a world that no longer has anyone earning less than a hundred thousand a year. I like where I’m living, of course. But. Everyone wants me, which is turn allows me a lot of wiggle room.”

“Manipulation room, more like,” Yunho sighs.

“Wait, you’re going to move here?” Junsu asks.

“Don’t do that for me,” Yoochun starts.

“I’m doing no such thing. But I will infer that the President’s Ornament looks terribly familiar. And it will take me a little while to place him but then I’ll remember that my dear friend’s Ornament is searching for his brother who was so viciously ripped away from him—“

“But that’s not what—“ Yunho covers Yoochun’s mouth.

“—And I’ll say surely, _surely,_ such a wonderful President wouldn’t partake in illegal Ornament trade. Surely, the President must not have realized how his Ornament had been purchased. And then hopefully he’ll stutter and be embarrassed and far too attached to his career to want to hold onto Yoohwan for any longer.”

Jaejoong can’t force him to give Yoohwan back, after all. Jaejoong can only do so much—but hopefully this will be enough.

“Leave it to me,” Jaejoong says, patting Junsu on the shoulder. “We’ll have this all cleared up by the end of the day.”

“I was expecting this to be very difficult,” Yoochun says again.

“It is,” Jaejoong tells him, “it’s extremely difficult. But I can do pretty much anything. That’s my charm, you see.”

They make a show of themselves for the rest of the afternoon. They shop and go sightseeing, visit a few museums, all with cameras flashing in their faces. It’s a whirlwind of activity and Junsu’s thankful for it because it keeps him from thinking about how Yoochun isn’t going to be his Ornament after this. Yoochun is going to take his brother and leave. 

The president sends a limo hovercar to pick up Jaejoong and Yunho, and Junsu waves them off, Yoochun’s hand in a death grip. “Let’s just eat here,” Junsu says. It’s a good hotel, after all, the food can’t be that terrible.

And it’s not. It’s delicious and Junsu decides to actually drink some wine to try and take the edge off his nerves. Yoochun seems to have the same idea and Junsu tries not to be bothered by the looks the waiter is giving them. It’s rare for an Ornament to drink if his master is also drinking.

They wait all night. Junsu manages a quick nap in front of the fireplace that’s blazing in their room (a nice touch, something he’d never be able to afford were it not for Jaejoong,) and it’s two in the morning when Yunho and Jaejoong finally get back.

Junsu had laid his web of gems away carefully a few hours ago (no one sleeps in them, after all,) and Yoochun wears only a thin gold bracelet as a sign that he belongs to someone. “I’m the greatest,” Jaejoong tells them, but he has bags under his eyes and it’s clear he and Yunho are exhausted.

“My brother?”

“Arriving tomorrow—today. In the morning. The president was ‘horrified’ that such a thing happened and he cannot ‘in good conscience’ hold onto an Ornament that isn’t supposed to be with him. Honestly, I have no idea if he knew or not, but I don’t care. He’s sending Yoohwan to you in the morning and is going to look into the manner of Yoohwan’s purchasing.”

Yoochun’s already crying, clinging to Jaejoong in thanks, and then Junsu, whispering, “thank you for searching, thank you for not giving up, thank you for helping me.”

All Junsu can think about is how he wishes that he hadn’t.

 

**Final**

Junsu has to excuse himself from the room. 

The reunion between brothers was emotional. Happiness and tears, screaming and whispering, the brothers landing in a heap on the floor, grasping each other tight. It’s been a good fifteen minutes and they haven’t yet let go.

So Junsu lets them be, slipping out onto the veranda and swallowing down his frustration. He’s obviously really happy for them both, especially Yoochun. He wants Yoochun to be happy all the time, would give Yoochun the world if he could. But he also doesn’t want to give Yoochun up.

The door slides open and Jaejoong pads out beside him, handing over a cup of coffee. Junsu wants to thank him but he can’t manage to find the words.

“You know,” Jaejoong says, “Yoochun thinks highly of you. He told Yunho he doesn’t want to leave.”

“That’s nice,” Junsu sighs, “but he has his brother now. I’m not going to be his first choice.”

“I think you should ask him instead of just assuming.”

“Why would he want to remain an Ornament? Our contract was until he finds his brother. Yoochun has him now and they can go back to—to whatever they were before all this.”

“Maybe he likes it. Maybe he likes _you_ , Junsu. Ask him.”

Logically, Junsu knows Jaejoong is right. Junsu _is_ going to ask; they have to talk about it. He knows that. Junsu just need stop prepare his heart for the pain that is going to follow. 

— 

Yoochun spends all day with his brother, Jaejoong ordering them all room service so they don’t have to go out, and Junsu doesn’t get time alone with Yoochun until that night, when everyone else is asleep.

His Ornament pulls him out onto the veranda and Junsu breathes him in, tucks his face into Yoochun’s neck and tries really hard not to cry. “I don’t have enough money yet to send you both back to your planet right away,” he murmurs, “but—if you don’t want to wait Jaejoong will probably lend me the money. Or if you can stay awhile I—I can have the money in a few months, once my—“

“Who said anything about going back?”

Yoochun actually sounds baffled. He pushes Junsu away, his eyebrows creasing together as he holds Junsu at arms length. The gold bangle signifying his Ornament status slides down his bare arm a bit, glinting in the low light of the fireplace. It makes Junsu’s heart ache.

“Well,” Junsu swallows, “you found Yoohwan.”

The frown deepens. “Yes.”

“And—our contract was really only until that happened? So.”

Yoochun gapes at him. “You—wow. Jaejoong mentioned you were being an idiot but I didn’t expect _this_.”

“What?” Now Junsu is frowning.

“Junsu…Junsu, I don’t want to leave.”

“But…then where are you going to go?”

“Nowhere?” Yoochun says, sounding a little frantic. “Junsu, I—yes, okay. You found my brother. I’m happy you did that for me. I’m so incredibly pleased. It didn’t take as long as I thought it would. But I don’t want to go anywhere. I said if you found my brother I’d be your Ornament for as long as you liked. For as long as you wanted. It wasn’t just _until_ I found him.”

“I don’t understand.” Junsu is sort of hoping Yoochun means what Junsu thinks he means. But he can’t say it—he needs Yoochun to say it.

“Junsu, I want to stay with you. I _like_ you. A lot. Gods, look at me. You healed me of so many things with your medicine, you gave me my voice back. I know it’s not a debt to you, and I don’t see it that way. I don’t want to stay with you out of some weird sense of obligation. I just. I really like you. I don’t care that I’m your Ornament, that I’m paraded around. I like it. I like being your pride and joy. I want to stay with you.”

“But,” Junsu whispers, “your brother.”

“My brother can find a job. You’ll let me see him, right? Maybe even live with us?”

Us.

The word slams into Junsu, worms it’s way into his brain (his very, very fragile heart,) and the ramifications of everything Yoochun had said makes tears come to Junsu’s eyes. “You—like me. You want to stay. You’re—are you joking?”

“Why would I do that?”

Junsu doesn’t know. He stares at Yoochun awhile longer, letting the words seep into him, realization sinking in and then he really can’t hold back the tears any longer. “You’re staying,” he breathes, Yoochun reeling him back into his arms, “you want to stay with me. You aren’t going to go back.”

“I’m not. I’m don’t want to go. I’m not going anywhere.”

Tears turn into laughter turn into kissing, and they stumble back into the suite, grinning and wiping their cheeks as they fall into bed. Yoohwan mumbles in his sleep but doesn’t wake and Junsu curls into Yoochun, heart a million times lighter. 

“I love you,” he hears himself whisper. Maybe it because they’re being so honest with each other, but he doesn’t wince afterwards. He knows Yoochun won’t say it back, but that’s okay. He wants to stay. That’s enough for Junsu.

“You are an idiot,” Yoochun says fondly. “But I like you anyway.”

_He likes me_. Junsu feels giddy. It’s enough. That’s all he needs. “Thank you,” he murmurs, “thank you for wanting to stay.”

Yoochun holds him tight.

“I can’t imagine anywhere in the galaxy I’d rather be than right here with you.”

 

**Epilogue**

Something about the way Yunho is standing, or perhaps the way he’s smiling makes Jaejoong think of the night they had met.

It had been at a friend’s party, and Jaejoong had not initially wanted to go but Heechul had insisted, and as usual, Heechul had gotten his way. Jaejoong hadn’t really been much of a party-goer, before then, sticking strictly to business functions in order to bolster his name. So he wandered through the house, admiring the artwork and the architecture. He’d lost track of time, lost sense of where he was and had accidentally stumbled right into an Ornaments bedroom—Yunho’s bedroom. 

He’d been so beautiful, skin on display as he knelt on the floor, his hands folded in front of him in a perfect act of contrition. 

“Oh,” Jaejoong remembers saying, remembers trying to apologize but the words getting stuck in his throat. Yunho had blushed, been embarrassed at being found like that. “I should go,” Jaejoong had said, “I shouldn’t be here with you when you’re—“ Jaejoong remember his hand shaking as he had gestured at Yunho’s position.

“It’s okay,” Yunho has said, “he probably won’t come get me tonight—he usually never comes to get me. I thought—I thought maybe if I cried and knelt and pretended like I knew how I had offended him he’d—never mind. I’m sorry I said that. You probably don’t care.”

They’d talked, Yunho kneeling all the while, and Jaejoong had left with unspoken promises on his lips, thinking about how to convince Heechul’s acquaintance to sell him Yunho.

It had taken months; Jaejoong sighs just thinking about it. It had felt like years, all of him yearning for the sweet Ornament he’d found, and when he’d finally managed to convince Yunho’s owner of it, he’d almost cried with joy.

Jaejoong remembers picking out a strand of diamonds for the first links of their web, the stones set in gold and silver, intricately placed. Some nobles color scheme their webs and painstakingly place each piece but Jaejoong had never wanted that. Yunho had been a rainbow to him, a burst of colors and sounds and sensations unlike anything he’d ever experienced, and he had wanted their web to reflect that. 

“It’s beautiful,” Yunho had whispered, and Jaejoong had known he meant it. 

Still knows it.

Yunho seems to notice that Jaejoong thinking about him now, because one of his eyebrows are raised and his finger trails up Jaejoong’s arm. “What is it?”

“Just thinking,” Jaejoong hums, lacing their fingers together, “about the night I found you.”

Yunho’s nose bumps against Jaejoong’s ear, his breath hot on Jaejoong’s skin and the noble knows he’s about to be teased, is sure that Yunho is smiling. “Good thoughts, I hope.”

“The best,” Jaejoong assures him. 

He’s still not sure what brought the memories on, but it doesn’t matter, not really. He’ll take them any time, any day, especially if it gets Yunho smiling. He holds onto Yunho’s hand for the remainder of the evening, even as they leave, even as they enter Jaejoong’s mansion, even as they walk up the stairs to the bedroom.

It’s difficult to let go, their fingers brushing against one another as they get ready for bed, Yunho pressing kisses into Jaejoong’s cheek at every opportunity. “Jaejoong-ah,” Yunho whispers, when they’re under the covers, their web hanging safely on its holder by the fireplace, the low light of the embers casting beams of light through the gems and spreading across the room and into the shadows. 

“What is it?”

“Thank you. For getting bored. Finding me.”

Yunho’s thanked him before now, many times. Still, it warms Jaejoong’s heart to know Yunho’s feelings haven’t changed. He’s still a good master and Yunho still wants him. 

“You’re the sweetest,” Jaejoong murmurs, and lets Yunho kiss him once, twice, again and again until they’re breathless. He’s not aroused, not really, more overwhelmed from it all and he settles against Yunho’s side, eyelids drooping as Yunho brushes bangs from Jaejoong’s eyes. He’s so happy with his Ornament, so pleased. 

Another gentle kiss lands on his cheek and his heart blooms under it, his body warming and sinking deeper into his cocoon of contentment. He’s so safe, here, held tight in his Ornament’s arms. He is himself, here. 

A gentle squeeze to his waist means Yunho’s close to drifting off, his way of saying good night when he’s too tired to speak.

“‘Night,” Jaejoong returns, and falls asleep.


End file.
